


XXIII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [23]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-third in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXIII

_Your forgetfulness acts as a fail-safe, as a survival method._

_It is more than a coping mechanism._

_It is something so deeply ingrained into your being that without it your life could not continue._

_Reminders wielded like weapons, used as a torture technique._

_Memories bleed out of you, become everyone’s sole, desolate advantage over you._


End file.
